This patent document relates to display systems and techniques.
Display systems are used to produce images and videos in many applications. In some applications, a display system may be operated in an environment that may not be suitable to the components of the display system, such as conditions under sever temperatures, humidity, moisture and other harsh conditions. In certain display applications, high-contrast displays are desired to produce high-quality images of high contrast under well-lit conditions, such as outdoor displays and displays in indoor environments under well-lit natural light or artificial light.